


Que o ano novo me traga você!

by corvuswings



Series: seddie fic's [2]
Category: iCarly
Genre: 2012, Alternate Universe, Ano novo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, New Years, Smut, fanfic antiga, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuswings/pseuds/corvuswings
Summary: "Ela sorriu pra mim e me beijou e eu só tinha um pensamento na minha cabeça: que esse ano novo fosse tudo aquilo que eu esperava que ele fosse e muito mais especial."





	Que o ano novo me traga você!

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma ficção.  
> Não é real.  
> É uma historia construída em cima dos meus pensamentos e sentimentos com base em pessoas reais e não deve ser visto como algo diferente do que a ficção.   
> Por favor, não compartilhar isso com alguém retratado nele.  
> Obrigado.

Já era quase meia noite e ao meu lado deitada na minha cama estava a pessoa que eu menos imaginaria estar ali um dia: a loira demoníaca!

Ate hoje ainda não tinha acostumado com a “nossa relação” de amor e ódio.

Ela dormia profundamente depois de mais uma de nossas noites juntos. E estava absolutamente perfeita deitada de bruços, nua sob a luz da lua.

 Tão perfeita que eu não cansava de olhar pra ela e “sonhar” com nosso quase impossível futuro juntos.

Passei gentilmente meus dedos pelos seus cabelos cacheados que estavam soltos retirando eles da frente de seu rosto e de suas costas nuas, desci minha mão acariciando suas costas enquanto admirava seu corpo.

As coisas costumavam ser tão intensas com ela que haviam poucos momentos em que realmente podia tentar transmitir pra ela o que estava sentindo ou pensando, sobre meus sentimentos e sobre o que fazer com relação a nós e ao futuro.   

Ouvi ela murmurar um gemido de prazer pelas minhas caricias que saiu quase como um ronronar de um gato, olhei pra ela e lá estavam seus lindos olhos azuis me fitando intrigados. Ela se virou na cama ficando de lado exatamente como eu estava e me olhou curiosa.

_“Nerd...”_

_“Shhhh!”_

Não dei tempo pra ela sequer completar o que ia falar e a beijei, calma e apaixonadamente tentando transmitir por aquele beijo tudo o que há muito tempo eu sentia por ela e ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de demonstrar.

Continuei beijando ela calma e serenamente partindo da sua boca com selinhos e beijando seu rosto, depois seu pescoço, sua clavícula, seu colo e então chegando a seus seios, beijando eles delicadamente e os envolvendo com minhas mãos acariciando eles enquanto com a boca beijava e lambia seus mamilos fazendo ela gemer de prazer.

Gentilmente desci com os beijos ate seus pés e de lá subi de volta, beijando suas cochas ate chegar à sua intimidade, beijei gentilmente ali também, fazendo ela gemer novamente de prazer.

Ela já estava úmida de prazer e não posso negar que também já estava extremamente excitado. Lambi de leve toda a região da sua intimidade, dando uma atenção especial ao clitóris o que a fez arquear as costas e gemer meu nome.

_“Freddie...”_

Poucas vezes ela me chama pelo nome e quando faz isso na maioria das vezes é quando estamos sozinhos transando.

 Aquilo me excita mais que tudo, embora nunca pensasse que fosse tão sensual ouvir ela chamando meu nome.

Não demorou muito mais pra ela contrair seus músculos vaginais e gozar chamando novamente meu nome me fazendo pirar.

Subi beijando seu corpo ate chegar perto de seu pescoço, dei apenas uns minutos pra ela se recompor e voltei a beijá-la, me colocando entre as suas pernas e a penetrando lentamente, ela gemeu assim que me sentiu dentro dela e aquilo me fez sentir bem.

Muito bem como se mesmo sendo tão diferentes um do outro na cama nós nos completássemos.

Bem lentamente eu comecei a me mexer dentro dela, fazendo movimentos lentos de vai e vem ate sentir ela arranhando minhas costas e mordendo meu ombro o que me pareceu um sinal para acelerar mais as coisas e foi exatamente o que eu fiz.

Enquanto eu entrava e saia dela com estocadas cada vez mais fortes, ela arranhava minhas costas e eu a beijava indo da boca ate seus seios e de lá de volta a boca.

 Depois de alguns minutos me senti perto de gozar e ela também não parecia muito longe disso, e não demorou muito pra que nos dois gozassemos, primeiro ela e logo depois eu, quase juntos entre gemidos e cada um chamando o nome do outro.

Nós separamos e deitamos um do lado do outro exaustos e recuperando o fôlego.

Ouvi ela se mexendo mais continuei deitado do seu lado extremamente feliz e de certa forma desconfortável já que percebi que enquanto eu olhava fixamente pro teto, ela olhava fixamente pra mim.

_“Nerd... O que foi exatamente aquilo?!”_

_“Aquilo o que?!”_

_“O que a gente acabou de fazer...”_

_“Amor... Isso se chama fazer amor!”_

_“E desde quando a gente faz isso?!”_

_“Hum... Desde nunca eu acho, já que você prefere o sexo descontrolado e sem medidas. Mais também acho que já passou da hora da gente fazer isso ao invés daquilo.”_

_“Ahhh não, eu não estou indo ter essa conversa com você agora nerd.”_

Ela se levantou num salto da cama e começou a se vestir rapidamente, levantei também e vesti minha boxer, corri ate a porta do quarto e tranquei ela escondendo a chave dentro da minha boxer.

 Ela tentou sair mais quando percebeu o que eu tinha feito partiu em direção a janela, corri e fiquei na frente dela evitando que ela conseguisse sair por ali também.

_“Você não vai fugir de mim de novo Sam!”_

_“Eu achei que a gente já tivesse passado por isso e decidido pular essa parte chata.”_

_“Não... Você decidiu isso e passou a ignorar minhas tentativas de conversar com você.”_

_“E pra que você quer tanto falar sobre isso?!”_

Dei um suspiro enquanto via ela se afastar de mim e parar no meio do quarto.

_“Eu me sinto usado Sam. Já faz quase um ano que a gente ta nisso e...”_

_“Amizade com benefícios!”_

_“Chame do que quiser Sam... Mas pra mim ainda parece à mesma coisa, parece que estou sendo usado e apenas isso.”_

_“Ahhh! Não me venha com essa agora nerd, você sabe que é uma troca né?! Como um acordo...”_

_“Um acordo?! E quem aceitou isso?!”_

_“Você! A partir do dia em que decidiu transar comigo sabendo muito bem o que eu queria...”_

_“Eu gosto de você Sam, por isso “aceitei” transar com você.”_

_“Não nerd! DR agora não!”_

_“Sim Sam! DR sim! Já passou da hora de a gente discutir nossa relação.”_

_“Fala serio! Quem é a mulher dessa relação heim?!”_

_“Que relação Sam?! A gente nem pode chamar o que temos de relação, é quase um ano de... Sexo! E só isso... Você vem aqui transa comigo e depois vai embora como se nada tivesse acontecido, o maximo que faz é ficar comigo algumas vezes, assistir um filme e tal, mais tudo escondido, e bem... lá fora é como se nada tivesse acontecido ou acontecesse entre nós, você nem ao menos finge gostar de mim, não admite ter nada comigo e se alguém insinuar isso você simplesmente nega tudo... Eu to cansado disso!”_

Ela mudou sua expressão por um momento e por um segundo seu olhar me pareceu transmitir culpa e medo, mais logo seu rosto se fechou novamente e ela se aproximou lentamente de mim.

_“Nerd eu não sei o que dizer... Sinto muito!”_

Respirei fundo e falei de novo.

_“Sam, a gente já esta com 18 anos, acabamos o colégio e bem hoje já é dia 20 o que quer dizer que em mais um mês e alguns dias e eu vou ir pra universidade a quilômetros daqui, no outro lado do pais e no maximo vou voltar  pra cá uma vez ao ano pras férias e isso quer dizer que não vamos mais nos ver e bem... se ao menos você assumisse que gosta de mim.”_

_“O que ia acontecer nerd?! A gente ia ficar namorando a quilômetros de distancia, você lá na sua universidade e eu aqui trabalhando de garçonete em uma miserável lanchonete, nos vendo uma vez por ano só?! Você realmente acha que isso ia dar certo?!”_

_“Eu não estava pensando nisso.”_

_“E tava pensando em que heim?!”_

_“Você vindo comigo. Nós dois morando juntos em um pequeno apartamento e dividindo as despesas e...”_

_“Isso não daria certo nerd! Nós dois não daríamos certo...”_

_“Eu te amo Sam, e se nós nos esforçarmos um pouco tudo pode dar certo sim.”_

_“Eu... Eu...”_

Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou minha boca lentamente e apaixonadamente...

_“Isso só não ia dar certo nerd...”_

_“Pense nisso. Pelo menos pense nisso.”_

Ela se aproximou da porta e quando percebi ela já estava com a chave dela na mão e eu não faço a menor idéia de como ela conseguiu pegar ela sem nem ao menos eu sentir.

 Mais bem, estamos falando da Sam né! Então...

Ela abriu a porta e me dando um olhar triste saiu fechando ela em seguida.

 E eu fiquei ali parado perto da janela sem saber o que fazer, como sempre.     

 

**_5 dias depois..._ **

 

Não vi mais a Sam depois daquele dia, ela simplesmente sumiu e isso era estranho pra mim por que em meses nesse nosso estranho relacionamento ela nunca  ficou mais do que 3 dias sem vir ao meu quarto me ver.

Hoje fazíamos 1 ano de alguma coisa que não consigo nomear ate agora, uma espécie de amizade com benefícios como a Sam gostava de chamar. Por coincidência nosso 1 ano caia bem no natal, mais mesmo assim ela não tinha vindo ao meu apartamento ou ao da Carly ate hoje. 

Fiquei sabendo disso assim que fui ate lá entregar os presentes deles.

 Entrei no apartamento sem bater (como sempre) e encontrei a Carly e o Spencer sentados no sofá assistindo TV e tomando chocolate quente.

_“Oi”_

_“Ola Freddie!”_

_“Noticias da Sam?!”_

_“Pelo que fiquei sabendo ela ia à festa de natal da família dela. Ela passou ai e deixou nossos presentes na portaria.”_

_“Algum pra mim?!”_

_“Não!”_

_“Hum... Não sei nem por que perguntei.”_

_“Shhhh! Silencio!”_

_“Spencer!”_

_“Não serio, escutem a TV...”_

Paramos de falar e escutamos a noticia:

_ “Dois caminhões carregados de fogos de artifícios foram saqueados noite passada no deposito de uma fabrica a alguns quilômetros daqui, segundo informações de testemunhas  parecia se tratar de uma perigosa gangue liderada por uma jovem loira de cabelos cacheados...” _

_“SAM!”_ Nós três falamos juntos.

_“A Sam e sua estranha relação com fogos.”_

_“Sim... Ela ama isso! Só espero que não resolva estourar eles em mim.”_ Murmurei mais pra mim do que pra eles.

_“O que?!”_

_“Nada!”_

Mal falei aquilo e me lembrei da nossa conversa, aquilo me entristeceu muito e resolvi ir pra casa. Me despedi dos Shay’s e sai de lá direto pro meu quarto. Precisava de um banho pra esfriar a cabeça.

Chegando lá achei um presente sobre minha cama e pelo papel já sabia de quem era antes mesmo de abrir.

 Sam!

 Tinha uma caixa dentro do pacote, abri então a caixa e lá estavam os CDs, DVDs e outras coisas minhas que tinham “misteriosamente” desaparecido do meu quarto. E mais nada alem disso.

Achei que aquilo só podia ser uma espécie de resposta dela e aparentemente era um não! Desabei em cima da cama chorando sem saber mais o que fazer.

 

**_6 dias depois..._ **

 

31 de dezembro.

Dia da virada de ano.

Véspera de ano novo.

Ou então como eu o estava chamando: Dia mais triste do ano inteiro!

E por quê?!

Parecia obvio agora que tinha perdido a Sam pra sempre.

Ainda não tinha conseguido ver ou falar com ela. Mesmo ligando, mandando mensagem e indo ate a casa dela (pra nada já que não a encontrei lá).

Não estava no clima pra festas hoje e como minha mãe estava de plantão no hospital em que trabalhava, resolvi não comemorar a virada de ano e sim ficar em casa sozinho!

Não ia fazer muita diferença mesmo ficar sozinho aqui ou em outro lugar, por que era assim que me sentia sem a Sam... Sozinho!

Por volta de uma  hora antes da virada decidi tomar banho e dormir. Acho que fiquei uns 15 minutos no banho, aproveitando a água do chuveiro pra ver se ela conseguia levar minha tristeza junto com ela ralo abaixo.

Quando sai do banheiro pro meu quarto escuro só de toalha enrolada na cintura, vi uma estranha figura parada perto da minha janela. Corri ate a luz e liguei ela e lá estava uma cinza, suja, chamuscada e sorridente Sam entrando pela janela do meu quarto como nos velhos tempos.

_“O que aconteceu com você?!”_

_“O que?! Como assim?!”_

_“Isso!”_

Levei ela ate o espelho e ela riu mais ainda ao se ver no espelho.

_“Ahhh Isso! Um pequeno acidente com fogos de artifício.”_

_“Sim, entendo! O que veio fazer aqui?!”_

_“Te buscar!”_

_“Pra que?!”_

_“Pra ver os fogos comigo!”_

_“Por quê?!”_

_“Por que sim!”_

_“Aonde?!”_

_“Muitas perguntas nerd! Cala a boca, se veste logo e vem comigo.”_

_“Eu não sei não se devo, quer dizer, você fica 11 dias sem vir aqui  e nem falar comigo e depois vem aqui me chamando pra ir ver os fogos com você... Me parece uma cilada!”_

_“Hahahahah Serio nerd?! Ta com medo do que?! Olha eu só precisava de tempo pra pensar Ok?!”_

_“E já deu sua resposta, eu entendi o lance do presente de natal. Um belo não!”_

_“Não?! Aquilo?!”_

_“Aquilo... Aquilo não foi um não?!”_

_“Não! Aquilo não foi uma resposta não. Seria se eu tivesse quebrado tudo antes de por na caixa, mais não era... Era mais como um talvez.”_

_“Um talvez?! Isso não ajuda muito.”_

_“Bom eu estava pensando em te dar um sim, mais antes eu preciso de algumas respostas.”_

_“Diga!”_

_“Nós vamos morar juntos em um apartamento bacana?!”_

_“Bom... Sim!”_

_“Você nunca vai me deixar faltar bacon, presunto e bolo gordo?!”_

_“Vou fazer meu melhor pra evitar isso.”_

_“Nada de garotas da universidade em volta de você certo?!”_

_“Bom talvez...”_

_“Talvez o que?!”_

Ela me olhou com um olhar furioso.

_“Nada! Nada de outras garotas pra mim, e nada de outros garotos em volta de você também... Certo?!”_

_“Bem você sabe que a mamãe aqui é irresistível né?! Mais vou fazer meu melhor...”_

_“Bom!”_

_“Menos coisas irritantes de nerd?!”_

_“Menos rebeldia e confusão?!”_

_“Não posso prometer isso!”_

_“Eu também não!”_

_“Você promete que vai dar certo?!”_

_“Vou fazer meu melhor pra isso acontecer...”_

_“Eu te amo!”_

Ela disse isso se aproximando de mim e me beijando.

 E eu?! Bem eu estava meio boquiaberto com aquilo e se reação.

_“Hei! É agora que você tem que dizer que também me ama.”_

_“Ouh! Certo! UAU! Você realmente disse isso?! Isso é uma espécie de sim?!”_

_“Sim! Mais não me faça me arrepender.”_

_“Ouh! Não! Eu te amo também.”_

_“Certo! Agora se veste logo se não vamos perder os fogos.”_

_“Sim senhora!”_

_“Isso mesmo! Gostei disso!”_

Sorri e fui me vestir enquanto a Sam se limpava.

Saímos e chegamos ao seu lugar secreto dos fogos (um parque perto de um lago, um lugar meio deserto) bem na hora da virada de ano e dos fogos. Aquilo era simplesmente lindo! Mais não tanto quanto a minha bela namorada.

_“Feliz ano novo meu amor!”_

Ela me olhava sorridente.

_“Feliz ano novo minha pequena Sammy!”_

Dei um beijo nela e continuamos olhando os fogos.

_“Já fez seu pedido pra esse novo ano?!”_

_“Não e nem preciso. Ele já me deu o que eu ia pedir.”_

_“O que você ia pedir?!”_

_“Que ele me trouxesse você, mais ele já fez isso.”_

Ela sorriu pra mim e me beijou e eu só tinha um pensamento na minha cabeça: Que esse ano novo fosse tudo aquilo que eu esperava que ele fosse e muito mais especial.

E eu sei que ia ser principalmente por que a minha Sam ia estar comigo e isso já ia faz tudo mais do que especial!

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> Gise.


End file.
